Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor (TFT) and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
A technology of forming a thin film transistor (TFT) by using a semiconductor thin film formed on a substrate having an insulating surface at a low temperature is spotlighted. The TFT is used for a display device represented by a TV. A silicon-based semiconductor material is well known as the semiconductor thin film that may be applied to the TFT. However, as another material, oxide semiconductor having higher electron mobility and a higher on/off current ratio than the silicon-based semiconductor material and having a lower price and higher uniformity than polycrystalline silicon is spotlighted.
On the other hand, in a highly-integrated high performance electronic apparatus, the TFT is required to be refined so that a vertical type TFT in which an occupied area of the TFT is minimized is suggested.